During the Night
by Cornwall Writes
Summary: Glimpses into the relationship between Tom Riddle and Abraxas Malfoy. Posted in order written, not chronological order.
1. 3am Conversations

"'Braxas? Tom murmured. "You awake?

"Abraxas snuggles closer into the other boy's side. "No."

"Asleep people don't answer." Tom smiled, his lips barely touching Abraxas' forehead, making him open an eye.

"They probably don't date annoying people though." He sat up slightly, moving his pillow. "So what do you want?"

Tom looked away, pulling at a loose thread on the blanket. "It's not important. Go back to sleep."

Abraxas yawned. "No." Tom looked up at him and he grinned slightly. "This is clearly important, so just tell me."

Tom looked away. "I'm thinking of changing my name." His voice was so quiet Abraxas could barely hear him. "Well, not changing exactly, but a pseudonym."

"What to?" Abraxas said after a moment. He knew how much Tom hated his father. He was there when he got back from visiting.

Tom lifted his wand from the bedside table, writing his name in glittering gold letters before them. He glared at them for a second as Abraxas ran his hands through Tom's hair. A quick flick of his wand had Tom's name rearranging itself. As they settled, Abraxas slid back down, murmuring what it said.

"'I am Lord Voldemort.' I like it."

Tom turned to face him. "You don't think it's too much. I thought it would help create a hierarchy and you-"

Abraxas cut him off with a kiss. "I like it, my lord." He whispered against Tom's lips, gasping when Tom kissed him suddenly.

They parted a few minutes later, Abraxas laughing. "I need to sleep, my Lord. Some of us have early classes."

"Miss it." Tom kissed him again, but sighed when they parted. "You're not gonna miss it, are you?"

Abraxas shook his head and they curled around each other, the letters still shining above them.


	2. Dawn Meeting

Abraxas watched the sky lighten from the owlery. He heard footsteps behind him but ignored them as he shivered for the hundredth time.

"Maybe you wouldn't be so cold if you'd come to bed last night."

"My Lord." Abraxas stood, bowing quickly. He kept looking at the ground as he straightened. "My apologies, I didn't mean to be this long."

Tom sighed. "We aren't in a meeting now, 'Brax, you don't need to be so formal."

Abraxas turned back around to look at the birds flying over the Forbidden Forest. "Sorry, my Lord."

"'Brax?" Tom stepped closer, reaching his hand but stopping just before he made contact. "Abraxas?"

"Yes, my Lord?" Abraxas kept looking ahead, missing the look of irritation that flickered across his boyfriend's worried face.

"Look at me, Abraxas." Tom waiting until he did before continuing. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, my Lord." Abraxas wanted to look away, but he was caught in Tom's eyes. "Or rather, my Lord, nothing is wrong, unless you think me being forced to get married this summer is wrong."

Tom reached out, his fingers locking in blonde locks. "How long do we have?"

Abraxas shrugged, blinking away tears. "I don't know, Tom, Mother hasn't told me any details."

"Well then," Tom whispered as he stepped closer and squeezed Abraxas' hand with his free one. "We'll just have to make the most of the time we have left."

Abraxas tasted salt as they kissed, unsure which of them had lost control first. The sun finally appeared over the Forest as they got lost in each other.


	3. Fireworks at 11pm

"Having a good party?" Tom crossed the patio, a drink in either hand.

Abraxas glanced over his shoulder, taking one of the glasses. "Something like that."/

They stood, shoulders just brushing, watching the peacocks shy away from the shafts of light crossing the garden.

"I didn't bring you a present, Abraxas," Tom said, eventually.

Abraxas shivered slightly when Tom said his name. "It's fine, you weren't expected to."

"What would you like for your birthday, Abraxas?" His voice was smooth and Abraxas felt a sudden wish for no one else to ever say his name.

"Why are you calling me that?" His voice shook the tiniest bit, and he cursed inwardly.

Tom's smile grew. "What, Abraxas? We're friends, aren't we? I call my friends by their name."

Abraxas finished his drink. "Yes, we're friends, Tom."

"I have an idea for a present, but I'm not sure you'll like it." Tom set his glass down, drink barely touched, turning to face him.

Abraxas did the same, his breath catching when he met Tom's eyes. There was somethings there that Abraxas couldn't quite make out. "I'm sure I'll like it."

"Well then, let's find a better place for it. A little more private." Tom's hand twitched with the urge to reach for Abraxas as they left the patio.

They walked together in silence until they reached a copse of trees. Tom could feel the magic surround him like a blanket and looked about in wonder.

Abraxas watched him for a second. "This is where they used to do magic, before we had wands. Back when it was real." Tom just smiled in response, too lost in it.

They didn't know how long they stood there. At some point, their hands shifted until they were entwined, palms pressed together so tightly they could feel the other's heartbeat.

"Do you want your present now?" Tom's voice broke the silence and it felt like the trees themselves were waiting for the answer.

Abraxas nodded, unsurprised when Tom stepped in front of him, still holding his hand. Their lips brushed with a delicacy they didn't know existed as the trees thrummed around them, magic seeping into and spilling out of them.

When Tom leaned back, pressing his forehead against Abraxas', he laughed slightly as Abraxas struggled to get his hands out of Tom's hair. Once he was free, Abraxas sagged against the tree he couldn't remember backing into, eyes closed.

Neither noticed the sparks still coming from them and flying high above them. They couldn't hear the chatter of party guests on the patio, watching the display, over the blood rushing in their ears. And they couldn't have imagined the worried look Abraxas' parents shared as they guessed the source of the sparks.


	4. Something Good Before 2am

"So, how does it feel to be a married man?"

Abraxas didn't bother to turn and bow. He was too tired. "It doesn't feel any different, my Lord. Not yet."

Tom stood beside him, leaning against the balcony with a grace people would have killed for. They were silent, watching couples roam the garden arm-in-arm.

"Do you remember the first time we stood here?"

Abraxas smiled sadly. "I remember my present better."

Tom started to speak, closing his mouth suddenly. They were silent for a few moments more, as Tom gathered his courage. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Today, technically, I think."

Abraxas looked at him for a long moment, before nodding and looking back at the garden. "Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you that." Tom shook his head slightly, sighing quietly when a tear slowly rolled down Abraxas' cheek.

"Why?"

Tom sighed again, resting his head on his hands for a second. "Because you deserve a chance to be happy." Abraxas made a noise as if to interrupt, but Tom lifted a hand. "Let me finish. Your wife deserves a husband who isn't sneaking off to someone else. You deserve an opportunity to see if you can love her."

More tears joined the first, but Abraxas didn't bother to wipe them away. "Does this mean you won't-"

"I'll be back. In a few years. Please don't try to contact me until then." Tom moved his hand closer to Abraxas, the closest he dared to go in public.

After another moment he stood back, grasping Abraxas' shoulder to turn. "Goodbye, 'Brax. Never forget."

"I couldn't." They shook hands quickly, Tom hurrying back to the Floo so he could leave. Abraxas watched people again, seeing not them but himself a mere two years younger walking with the only man he'd ever loved.

"Abraxas?" A soft French accent came from the patio doors behind him and dragged him into the present.

"Yes, Thérèse?" He turned to face his wife, not used to calling her that even in his head.

"Did I see Monsieur Riddle leave?" She gestured behind her as she stepped to beside him.

He smiled at her, offering his arm so they could walk. "Yes, he's leaving tomorrow on a trip. He passed his congratulations."

Thérèse smiled up at him. "Darling, you know he is welcome at any time?" She squeezed his arm slightly. "Any time, Abraxas."


	5. Library Shuts at 10pm

"Have you been avoiding me?"

Tom glanced up as he heard the whisper. Abraxas stood before him, candlelight glinting off his pale hair. He shook his head, forcing himself to look back down at his work.

He didn't look up when the seat across from him was pulled out and Abraxas sprawled across it. When his book was shut suddenly, he didn't look up but just reopened it calmly. Finally, when his notes were pulled halfway across the table, he sighed and set his quill down.

"What do you want, Abraxas?"

Abraxas made a face that would have been called a pout on anyone else. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Tom glanced away, rubbing at his neck. His muscles protested and he stretched his back, missing the way Abraxas' mouth fell open slightly. When Tom slouched back in the seat, Abraxas was composed. Silence reigned for a few moments as they just watched each other.

"Do you need me to repeat the question, Riddle?" His voice was low, dangerous, the vouch he used on people bullying younger Slytherins. It was generally followed by a nasty curse.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just-" Tom was cut off by the librarian bustling over.

"Gentlemen, this library is now closed. Please pack up and leave." She left to go hurry some Ravenclaws.

They left in silence, walking side by side. Both wanted desperately to know what the other was thinking. As they passed a tapestry, Abraxas suddenly grabbed Tom's arm and dragged him into the alcove behind it.

"Care to finish what you were going to say in the library?" Abraxas kept his voice quiet, but Tom couldn't think. The alcove wasn't big enough for much room between them, and Abraxas was as close as he'd been when they'd kissed. Light peeked in around the tapestry, making it slightly possible to see.

"I'm not ignoring you. I'm just busy." The lie fell from his mouth as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and Abraxas' lips seemed to be the only thing he could see.

Abraxas stepped closer, one hand snaking around Tom's waist. "You're not busy now." He kissed him softly, giving him every chance to stop.

Tom leaned his head back slightly. "Abraxas, I'm not… You know."

"You don't need to be, Tom. Let's just enjoy this." He kissed him again, a little harder when Tom's hand grabbed his hair.


	6. Clock Strikes One

"NO!"

Tom sat up, panting as his heart rate spiked. For a moment he continued to see his bedroom at the orphanage, being told he was a freak no one could ever loved. Or was he in his father's drawing room, where they said he was a freak just like his mother? The memories blurred and joined and black spots appeared in his vision.

"Hey," Abraxas said, sitting up and lightly touching Tom's wrist. "Hey, what's wrong?"

The touch helped Tom centre himself. He turned, hugging Abraxas, using his slow breaths to slow his own. He gripped him tightly, fingernails digging in slightly.

Abraxas didn't know what was wrong. He didn't really need to. He hugged Tom back, rubbing his back slightly. Eventually Tom and Abraxas held his face, brushing away tears with his thumbs.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tom shook his head as they heard the clock strike, and Abraxas grinned suddenly. "Hey, it's your birthday."

Tom shrugged. "I'm not a big fan of birthdays."

Abraxas' grin faltered. "Does that mean you don't want your present?"

There was silence for a long moment as Tom struggled to reply. "I didn't… She always said it was too close to Christmas." He didn't mention that he only got one present for Christmas, and hadn't this year.

"Right then, you can have this one, and tomorrow we'll go to Hogsmeade and get lunch," Abraxas said briskly, his tone not allowing argument. He turned to reach under his bed, lifting put a carefully wrapped present and setting it on Tom's lap.

Tom stared at it, too happy to speak. "Thank you, 'Braxas." It came out as a whisper as he carefully unwrapped the present. It was a book on Dark Magic, as well as a scarf that felt like it was woven by a god.

"My mother included the scarf, she said everyone should have a good scarf for January." He blushed slightly as he realised that implied he'd asked his mother for help, but didn't have time to say anything more as Tom hugged him.

"I love you," Tom murmured into his shoulder, the words slipping out. He'd meant to say thank you.

When Abraxas didn't say it back immediately, Tom leaned back and started fiddling with the fringe on the scarf. He wanted to apologise but the words couldn't get past the lump in his throat.

A hand covered his as another lifted his chin. His eyes met Abraxas' and he nearly laughed at the joy in them.

"I love you, too."


	7. Ride Off Into the Sunset

"Any orders, my Lord?"

Tom stopped in the doorway, smiling. Nearly 40 years since he first used it and it still gave Tom butterflies.

"Not this time, 'Brax. Just a request." He walked over to the chair beside Abraxas.

Abraxas smiled as he met Tom's eyes. "You look good, Tom. But then, you always did." Horcruxes had slowed the ageing process, which they both knew, but Tom smiled anyway.

"You do too, 'Brax." That was less true. Grief had ravaged his face, leaving lines he didn't deserve and the war had left more scars that you could see.

"What do you need from me?" Abraxas reached over and squeezed Tom's hand, thanking him silently.

"Come with me." The words hung in the air, and Tom hurried to explain. "I'm leaving tomorrow for a short while. I need to look into a few things, and the war will be fine without me for a few days. Come with me, and then… Stay."

Abraxas didn't have the words. He moved, twisting so he could kiss Tom. It had been years but their lips still fit together as if it had been seconds. When they broke apart, Tom laughed. "Is that a yes?"

Abraxas nodded, tears slipping out of the corners of his eyes. "Yes. It was always yes."

They kissed again, and again, and again. Eventually, Tom stood, pulling Abraxas up after him. "Go, pack. Warm clothes would be best. I have something to deal with quickly, then I'll be back."

They walked to the Floo room together, holding hands. They both felt happy for the first time in years.

"What is it you're taking care of? Do you need help?"

Tom shook his head as he lifted Floo powder. "No, it should be easy. Just fulfilling a prophecy."


	8. Losing Track of Time

No one knows what happens when you die.

Abraxas died of a broken heart, surrounded by his family.

Tom died like his mother, alone and afraid.

There were 10 years between their deaths but time doesn't exist in the afterlife. Abraxas felt like he'd been there only moments before Tom arrived.

They embraced like the long lost lovers they were and, from then on, never left each other's side.


End file.
